Shinrin Yuko
"Shine like a star! If you can't... well... Do it anyway!" - Yuko's catchphrase History Yuko's parents are neither rich, nor poor, but as she is a lone child, she was doted on very much when she was younger (until she said that she did not want it), but she didn't really get a spoiled personality because of that. Yuko lived most of her time as that odd kid in first kindergarten and then school, but as she made friends with Honoyo, she left that stamp behind. Becoming Cure Connection In the first episode of the series, Yuko stumbles across a girl who seems lost, and the girl introduces herself as Kira Otogibanashi. A huge episode Hakai; To be descided attacks the pair, aiming for Kira. As the Hakai attacks, a bright light emerges from Yuko, and her main Core Connection is visible to the viewer. It changes from purple to coral, and starts shining brightly. A small brooch floats out of a pocket of Kira's dress, and over to Yuko, who transforms for the first time. As Cure Connection, she beats the Hakai rather easily. Appearance Yuko Yuko has dark pink, round eyes. She is a bit tall for her age, but it's not really visible. Her hair brown reaches to her sholders, and she does usually keep it in a short ponytail. She is also quite fair-skinned. Yuko likes to wear clothes with lots of colours and ruffles, but she does usually keep a kind of Boy-ish look as well. Cure Connection As a cure, she has hair that reaches to her shoulderblades. She has it in a bun, and a high ponytail, which is two-parted. Her hair is a semi-light wine-colour (reddish pink). Her eyes does also have a lighter shade than her usual eyes. Her theme colour is Coral, and thus, most of her uniform is in either this colour, or a lighter or darker version of it. The exception is her PreMirror, which is a heart-gem which has all the theme colours of the cures. It is lined in gold. Personality Yuko has a very upbeat personality, but even if she's cheerful, she takes her duties as Cure Connection very seriously. This leads to her taking to much responsibility as the team leader occasionally. She has a natural authority, but it doesn't always show, for example when Rei/Cure Spirit or Odori/Cure Energy scolds her. Cure Connection is Yuko's alter ego, and she is considered the leader of the Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Cures. She represents the core part of the Constellation Canvas, Friendship. She is also the first out of the girls to awaken as a Cure. Her theme colour is Coral, even if she is categorized as a 'Pink' Cure. Transformation Yuko holds her PreMirror in front of her, and it emits a coral light which covers the whole screen, and the PreMirror has turned into the brooch form of itself when the light disappears a second after it appeared. Yuko calls a work in progress, and the brooch floats over to Yuko's chest, where it stops. Two streaks of light emits from it, and forms the bow it's placed on. Yuko places her hands on the PreMirror, and two streaks of light wraps around her hands, forming her gloves. Streaks of light, from the brooch, circles around her, forming first her shoes, then her skirt, and finally the top. Yuko's hair shines and turns reddish pink, and grows longer. It is put into her bun and twin-tails, and yet another streak of light shoots out of the brooch, and forms the ribbon on her head. Two final streaks of light shoots out of the brooch, and one shoots down towards her feet, where it divides, and forms the wings on her shoes. The other streak of light circles around her, and forms the wings behind the bow on her head. She poses and introduces herself. |-|Cure Connection= * - Cure Connection's main offensive move. **Cure Connection raises her right arm, and extending her index finger, pointing at the star-filled sky. She calls "Connection...", and a star falls down, hitting her hand, enveloping her hand in Coral light. she twirls once, and extends her arm out towards the target, calling "...Blast!", and the light is set flying towards the target, which it strikes with extreme force (unless it misses). **She can rapid-fire this spell, only that after she has spun, she places her left hand behind her right. The coral light envelopes her left hand as well, and several smaller spheres of light is sent towards the target, like an machine gun. * - Cure Connection's main defensive move. **It does not have a sequence, but when using it, she calls "Friendship's Euphoria!" And spreads her arms, causing a bright coral light emit from her chest, which illuminates the area, and changes the physics inside of the light slightly, making it hard to hit Connection through aiming straight at the source of the light, as the attack is deflected depending on where it hits. * - Cure Connection's main finisher/purifier. **Cure Connection calls "Precure!", and coral sparks fly out of the PreMirror, and they flow her arms to her palms, where they concentrate into coral light. She claps once, and the light in her hands join together into a ball of light. "Starlight..." She raises her arms above her head, and sends the sphere up in the air. "Connection!" she calls, and the ball of light explodes into streaks of light, which rains down on the target, piercing it, and purifying it. |-|Core Connection Complete form= * - Cure Connection's main offensive move. It is the powered up version of Connection Blast. **Cure Connection raises her arms, palms extended, pointing at the star-filled sky. She calls "Connection...", and two star falls down, hitting her hands, enveloping her hand in Coral light. She twirls once, and extends her arms out towards the target, calling "...Blast...", and the light is set flying towards the target in the shape of two streams. Cure Connection grins, and calls "Complete!". The two streams of light join together, creating one bigger and faster, which it strikes with extreme force. * - Cure Connection's main defensive move. **It is stronger than when Cure Connection uses it in her First form, but this version doesn't have a different incantation. **It does not have a sequence, but when using it, she calls "Friendship's Euphoria!" And spreads her arms, causing a bright coral light emit from her chest, which illuminates the area, and changes the physics inside of the light slightly, making it hard to hit Connection through aiming straight at the source of the light, as the attack is deflected depending on where it hits. * - Cure Connection's main finisher/purifier. It is the powered up version of Starlight Connection. **Cure Connection calls "Precure!", and coral streaks of light are emitted by the PreMirror. The streaks swirls around her for a second, moving her hair and skirt, before they join togheter into two balls by her outstreched hands. She move them in front of her, forming an 'X' and calls "Starlight Collaboration..." and the balls of light shines more intensely. She twirls once, sending the ball by her right hand at the target, and shoots the other up in the air, where it seems to slow down. "Connect!" she yells, and the ball in the air splits up into streaks of of light, raining down on it with massive speed, and pinning it with spears of light. The other ball hits, piercing the target, and purifying it. |-|Celeste Cure Connection= WIP Relationships Honoyo Ryusaki '- Honoyo is Yuko's best friend. They are neighbours, with one house in between, and are incredibly close. They have a habit of finishing each other's sentences, which can be a bit irritating for people around them, but most who spend a lot of time around the two of them, get used to it. Honoyo and Yuko shares secrets about crushes, meals in school - and everything in between. Even though Yuko is not in the student council, she usually helps Honoyo with sorting documents and the like. 'Kokoro Shimaki '- Yuko admires Kokoro for her ability to easily remember names, an ability that she several times wishes she had. Kokoro was, as her sister, a bit hesistant to letting Yuko be the leader of the group, until the latter showed her commitment towards bringing peace. Kokoro, as Cure Warmth, did after that declare herself to follow Yuko "Until the deep down bottoms of hell and back." and "If you fall down in despair, I'll follow, and drag you up with my bare hands if I have to." 'Rei Abe - Even though Yuko would without a hesitation say that Rei is her friend, she does not do it unless asked. Yuko looks up to Rei a lot, because of that aura of power around the latter. Rei was very hesistant to let Yuko be the leader of the group in the beginning, but when Yuko showed skill and devotion in her Cure duties, Rei accepted Yuko as her leader, and she is beginning to warm up to Yuko as a friend after half of the series' run. In the second final episode, she saves Yuko's life, with the excuse "Hey, what are friends for?". Koshi Kabushiki '- As Koshi is the youngest of the Cures, Yuko view her as a younger sister, much to the younger's dismay. They are, even if Koshi would never admit it (as stubborn as she is), very good friends, and saves each other's skins several times during the run of the series. 'Ikiko Saito '- The first time Yuko really talked to Ikiko was after the latter had become Cure Brilliance, but they are rather close. It's not the friendship that's either between Yuko and Honoyo, or the one between Ikiko and Hime, but the two of them get along rather fine, even though awkard silences uccur every now and then when it's just the two of them. Ikiko has helped Yuko several times with homework. 'Hime Amaya '- Yuko and Hime get along very good, as they have similar personalities, even though Hime is a lot crazier. Yuko loves that Hime is able to be herself, not just among few selected friends, but in school, at home - ''everywhere - as she is very loud and cheerful (/crazy). 'Odori Seikatsu '- Odori and Yuko didn't really get a good start, as Yuko made a huge mistake the first time they fought togheter, and it was only luck that saved them. Because of this, until Hoshi joined the team, Odori refused to recognize Yuko as the leader, or even a Cure. After Odori joined the team, they became really good friends, and Odori does occasionally teach Yuko to dance some of her choreography. 'Hoshi Inasuma '- Hoshi was the very first to find out that Yuko was Cure Connection, because she had hidden from the Hakai in the very first episode of the series, and she does usually encourage Yuko until she joins the team, in various ways.Yuko looks up to Hoshi, in the beginning mostly because of the latter's money, but later in the series, they become firends, and does both enjoy each other's company. '''Miwa Shinrin - Yuko's mother. She loves Yuko dearly, but tends to expect too much out of her daughter, as well as overreact a lot, which pisses Yuko off alot. Even though their relationship is a bit shaky at times, Yuko would do anything to protect her mother, no matter what. Kaito Shinrin - Yuko's father. He was one of the first one to figure out that Yuko is Cure Connection, but he doesn't object to it, as he feels that Yuko is old enough - and strong enough - to handle herself. He is a very laid back person, and because of that, he shares a very carefree relationship with his daughter. Ehymology : Shinrin means "Forest". Why Yuko has this name is unknown. : Yuko means "Friendship". This is a reference to that she represents friendship. Gallery Cure Connection.png|Cure Connection Trivia Only counting canon series and the ones made by Sweetangel823. *Yuko has trouble learning new names, and she hates that part of herself. **She, however, has no trouble learning faces, resulting her in the first few episodes call every villain by "You!" *Cure Connection is the first Cure to have coral as her theme colour. **She is also the second Lead Cure who doesn't have pink as her primary colour. **All the other Cures who have similar theme colours have pink. **Even if she technically does not have pink as theme colour, she is categorized as pink, since that's the closest colour to coral. Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Females